Mengadu Rindu
by Seblak
Summary: Jabberwock hanya ingin mengadu rindunya saja setelah sekian lama, kepada teman masa kecil yang sangat disayanginya, Laymia. — a bit of romance, wakakakaka.


**disclaimer:** Beelzebub are belongs to Ryuhei Tamura, forever and ever.

 **a/n.** AAA gila... saya kembali lagi dengan cerita hasil ide saya yang mampet :'v gara-gara baca ulang komik Beelzebub yang udah terlantar dilemari buku, jadinya kepengen ngebuat fanfiction tentang Beelzebub deh. wakakakak... oke dah... selamat membaca ya minna! maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam bahasa maupun alur cerita. hehehe.

* * *

 **A Beelzebub fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengadu Rindu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jabberwock menelusuri lorong kelas Akademi Akumano tanpa arah yang pasti. Sudah lebih dari 10 kali ia berputar-putar mengelilingi sekolah yang dibuat ayahnya untuk tuan muda En-nya ini, dan ia sendiri juga kebingungan. Yang pasti ia mencari satu orang, yaitu wakil ketua Brigade 34 Pilar Behemoth, Laymia. Sejak tadi pagi batang hidungnya tak kelihatan. Padahal ia ingin mengadu rindu setelah sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Perang dengan anak-anak Ishiyama sudah lama usai, dan kini mereka yang merupakan anggota pilar berusaha hidup dengan tenang dan sebaik mungkin, tentu tanpa membuat keributan sedikitpun. Dan hati dan pikiran iblis mereka perlahan-lahan terbalut dengan hati dan pikiran manusia. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama hidup dan berbaur dengan manusia? Apalah.

"Ng?" gumam Jabberwock ketika melihat sekelebat surai merah muda yang begitu dikenalinya sejak kecil. Tengah berdiri sendirian di taman bunga, entah melihat apa. Jabberwock pun bergegas menghampiri dan menegurnya.

"Ah, Jabber." kata Laymia begitu melihat teman masa kecilnya berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya, ikut melihat bunga.

"Daritadi aku cari, ternyata disini. Melihat apa?" ucap Jabberwock lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku hanya merenungi bunga ini." kata Laymia dengan enteng, membuat Jabberwock menarik satu alisnya keatas karena bingung dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya barusan.

"Merenungi bunga?" tanya Jabberwock, ada sedikit penasaran didalam hatinya. Lagipula ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Laymia mempunyai hobi merenungi bunga.

"Bunga itu memiliki banyak arti, Jabber. Ada yang melambangkan kesedihan, amarah, kesenangan, kebahagiaan, kesialan, dan duka. Begitu banyak makna dan bentuk, tapi hanya satu yang aku suka." Laymia mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya, nampak begitu rapuh sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hanya _anemone_ yang selalu menenangkan pikiranku." katanya lagi. Ia pun berjalan menuju bunga yang nampak ia maksud dan berlutut didepannya. Memperhatikan bunga dengan kelopak berwarna putih bersih itu dengan tatapan yang begitu berarti.

Jabberwock hanya diam saja, karena tak mengerti bagaimana alur obrolan mereka. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Laymia kembali yang kini berada ditengah-tengah luasnya taman bunga, lalu duduk disampingnya. Tentu ikut memperhatikan bunga yang dimaksud wakilnya itu.

"Memangnya apa makna bunga ini?" tanya Jabberwock. Sepertinya ia sedikit tertarik kepada bunga yang menjadi ulasan mereka sekarang.

"Kebahagiaan, kesungguhan, dan ketenangan hati. Bagus bukan?" jawab Laymia lalu tersenyum manis, membuat Jabberwock sedikit terperangah karena sudah lama tak melihat senyum teman masa kecilnya itu. Rindu juga.

"Yah... tak buruk juga," Jabberwock lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal kepala. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau memiliki hobi merenungi bunga?"

"Yah... semua wanita itu hobi melihat dan memaknai bunga, Jabber." Laymia kembali tersenyum manis, membuat Jabberwock terperangah lagi.

Jabberwock hanya terdiam, memandangi langit biru yang tenang dan penuh arti. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Jabberwock kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabar anakmu?" katanya, memulai topik yang baru. Jabberwock memandang Laymia sesaat lalu menggaruk pipinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Laymia menjawab dengan singkat, masih memperhatikan bunga didepannya.

"Oh iya, Laymia." ucap Jabberwock. Kali ini bukan dengan intonasi datarnya, melainkan intonasi yang lebih santai. Intonasi yang mengingatkan mereka berdua kepada masa kecil mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini ya?" kata Jabberwock. Mulai mengingat kenangan manis selama masa kecil yang ia rasakan bersama wanita cantik disampingnya ini.

"Benar juga. Sudah berapa lama? 10 tahun ya?" Laymia mengira-ngira. Waktu yang begitu panjang memisahkan mereka, dan sekarang mereka dipertemukan kembali sebagai atasan dan wakil atasan.

"Mungkin." ujar Jabberwock enteng, lalu mengambil posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan matahari yang tertutup oleh awan membuat dirinya ingin tenggelam kedalam dunia mimpi sebentar lagi.

"Hey, Jabber." Baru saja Jabberwock memejamkan mata, Laymia memanggil namanya. Jabberwock langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh sedikit kebelakang.

"Tidak..." kata Laymia, dengan intonasi yang sangat rendah. Jabberwock lalu memandang wajah wanita didepannya dengan cukup lama. Sudah lama sekali berpisah, tak bertemu. Ia sekarang sedang mengagumi kecantikan Laymia yang terus bertambah baginya. Kelopak matanya, tatapan matanya, pipinya, bibirnya, senyumnya, itu semua bagaikan pengantar tidur untuk si _Naga Gila_ ini.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari pun, ada sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka sekarang. Entah itu karena sudah terlalu lama tak bertemu, atau karena pangkat mereka yang hanya berbeda satu jarak. Atau karena Jabberwock yang dulu begitu dikenal oleh Laymia sekarang sudah berubah dengan cepat? Entah...

Jabberwock memang sedikit merasakan rindu, tapi ia tahu rindu itu percuma saja karena sekarang ia sudah kembali bertemu dengan teman sepermainannya dulu. Yang kemana-mana selalu bersama, makan bersama, berlatih bersama, mengobrol bersama, dan hal sepele lainnya yang dilakukan bersama. Tak jarang juga mereka mengeluarkan senyuman polos mereka yang penuh dengan semangat saat itu. Sekarang? Senyuman hangat seorang Jabberwock yang dulu sekarang sudah terganti dengan senyuman keji seorang pembunuh maniak. Ia memang tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sudah berubah drastis dari dirinya yang dulu, yang dia anggap memalukan. Laymia juga sekarang jarang sekali tersenyum, hanya disaat tertentu saja. Contohnya beberapa menit yang lalu tadi, ia tersenyum ketika mengenalkan tentang bunga yang ia akui sebagai kesukaannya itu.

Umur mereka juga semakin menambah, semakin besar angka kehidupan mereka. Laymia juga sudah mempunyai anak, tapi Jabberwock masih saja sendiri dan masih tergila-gila dengan hal yang menyenangkan hatinya yang bengis itu. Sebenarnya Jabberwock sedikit kaget dan tak terima karena Laymia mempunyai anak begitu mereka dipertemukan kembali karena perang yang dikumandangkan oleh ayahnya kepada berandalan-berandalan Ishiyama. Tapi, ia juga berpikir itu salahnya karena tidak bertindak secepat mungkin. _Apa boleh buat..._

"Lay— "

"Jabb—"

Mata mereka bertemu pandang sebentar, sama-sama mengucapkan nama lawan bicara dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau saja duluan." kata Laymia mempersilakan Jabberwock berbicara duluan, tapi yang diberi kesempatan malah menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau saja." Intonasi santainya tadi kini berganti lagi menjadi intonasi datar yang sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Laymia menatapnya sebentar dengan ragu, lalu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung jika bersama denganmu seperti ini sekarang." Laymia memulai pembicaraannya. Jabberwock terkaget dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya sekarang.

"Maksudku... sekarang kau adalah Ketua Brigade, dan aku adalah wakilmu. Jarak yang begitu jauh, dan nampaknya sudah tak pantas lagi kita berdua seperti ini layaknya dulu..." katanya lagi dengan nada suara yang sedikit menggambarkan kekecewaan. Ia menunduk kebawah, Jabberwock yakin bahwa sekarang wanita didepannya tengah memandangi rerumputan dengan nanar.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu?" Intonasi Jabberwock kini kembali berubah menjadi santai. Laymia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jabberwock yang kini kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika pangkat, jarak yang jauh menimbulkan suatu kecanggungan diantara kita berdua. Yang pasti, aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, tahu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu yang kupunya sekarang. Itu saja, sampai Ayahku kembali menyuruhku untuk berpetualang dan membentuk diri." Jabberwock menatap Laymia dalam-dalam, ia benar-benar tidak terima jika ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekarang. Ikatan mereka saja sekarang sudah mulai renggang, ia tak mau ikatan tersebut merenggang lebih banyak lagi.

"Dan lagi, tolong... setidaknya biarkan aku meluangkan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu sekarang." kata Jabberwock, lalu menutup matanya dan hendak menuju dunia mimpi.

"Jabber." kata Laymia pada akhirnya, dengan intonasi lembutnya yang dulu itu. Intonasi yang begitu dirindukan oleh laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Ya?"

"Kapan pun kau boleh meluangkan waktu bersamaku." ucap Laymia lalu diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Jabberwock terdiam sebentar, lalu mendengus dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

— **fin.** —

* * *

Duh... maap kalo gaje yak :')

jadi entah kenapa pas baca Beelzebub vol. 14, ada adegan dimana Laymia dan Jabberwock bertemu ketika sudah sekian lamanya, dan disitu saya langsung merasa Jabber fix banget sama Laymia... wahahaha... tapi jujur, Jabber sama Laymia itu bener-bener cocok menurutku.

Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. boleh juga memberikan reviews dan beberapa sentuhan lainnya untuk cerita ini, terimakasih sebelumnya karena sudah membaca cerita ini :'v sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya yaaaaaa :v

 **21:10**

 **29/07/2015 (o yeaaaaaa~)**


End file.
